Shadow's journal
by Ember of Hell
Summary: shadow lost his journal! And somehow gets passed around.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about… blah blah blah… well this is my 3rd story I think…any way I dedicate this story to…Zerphius Albas…sorry if I misspelled I cant spell for crap…**

Knuckles and Rouge walked down the street when Rouge stepped on something.

"What the…?" she said as she looked down.

"What's the matter?" Knuckles asked the white bat. Just then, she picked up what she stepped on. Since it was dark out she couldn't see it when she stepped on it.

"What is it?" asked the red echidna.

"It's Shadow's journal.

_Journal Entry #1,_

_Maria has left a huge deep indented hole in my heart. Why Maria? Anyone else, but Maria? I can't believe this she was the only one that I loved. What am I saying the ultimate Life in love that sounds really crazy. I am crazy to love it only hurts people so why bother? Why is there a holiday for it, anyway?_

Knuckles and Rouge just looked at each other. Knuckles took the book and turned a couple of pages.

_Journal Entry # 39,_

_It has been awhile sense I wrote in this but I finally found something to write in this. The mission is over, Eggman is defeated. The same as always. It is basically no surprise. Kai is such a stalker. She follows me everywhere. It is kind of scary, but you know she is actually pretty cool but I don't actually want any one to know that._

_Journal Entry#40,_

_Am I really falling in love with the stalker? I doubt that, but… I am talking craziness! I love Rouge not that mental bitch. Now I am really getting confused. Now I am in love with Amy? This is craziness. I don't love anyone, it is just a phase, Shadow, you will grow out of it. I hope._

_Journal Entry#41,_

_Rouge is such a slut! I bet Knuckles and her probably had sex a couple of times. I bet they don't even talk to each other. They are the weirdest and ugliest couple ever known to man! I bet Espio and Kai would be a better lookin couple then they are and that is pretty freaky! _

"That's enough!" said Rouge, really angry at the last entry that she had just read. "When I get my hands on that hedgehog I will…"

"WAIT! Won't he get mad that we read his journal?"

"Oh yeah," said Rouge her anger faded "But we need to have a revenge plan."

"No we don't," Knuckles said as he flipped through the pages.

_Journal Entry 136,_

_Knuckles says he doesn't like Maxie yeah right_ _he so does, he is such a loser he knows how much she likes Espio I mean come on that is his girlfriend. I wonder how much she really hates me. She probably hates me sooo much it isn't even funny. Knuckles is all brawn and no brain what a loser, did his mamma drop him on the head a couple of times when he was a baby? I think so._

"Oh we defiantly need a revenge plan!" said Knuckles "And I got the perfect plan!"

**Okay…waaaaaaaaaaaaay short it will get better, I promise I will dedicate all of my stories… Odd Couple is dedicated to Ghost and Maximum Taylor is dedicate to Kai senpai (no surprise)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some of this shit from Kai-senpai who owns Kai, Ghost the hedgehog owns Ghost and I own Max/Maxi. Kai review bitch! Oh and you guys too.**

"Well what is it?" Rouge asked him.

"We pass around his journal!" he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"First we will give it to Kai, Max, Ghost and Sonic."

"And then who after that?"

"Let them decide," Knuckles said not worried about it.

"And I told you…there is nothing in that god damn journal that we don't already know!" said Max, Kai nodded in agreement.

"I don't know any…"Ghost started but Max interrupted him.

"You don't count," Max said nastily, she was really angry with him.

"JUST READ THE DAMN THING!" said the red echidna.

"Fine!" Max yelled back as she snatched the notebook as she flipped through the pages, the other three, not including Knuckles leaned toward her. Because she felt over crowded she yelled.

"I'll read out loud!" Everyone moved back.

"_Journal Entry blah blah,_

_Rouge is having an affair. I have seen her with Sonic in the most unusual places…the bar …the park…his house…her house…his garage and other places not really worth mentioning. It is so obvious, you would think she would dump the loser and just go out with Sonic, which by the way is really disturbing…_ewwww I don't want to read the rest!" Max was disgusted, Sonic was being chased by Knuckles, Kai's mouth was hanging over and Ghost was throwing up, literally.

"Gimme!" said the blue hedgehog, he grabbed the journal and started reading,

"_Journal E-not important,_

_Ghost and Kai should go out they sooooooooooooooo like each other it is obvious, didn't they have sex with each other? Any ways… Ghost is like some kind of…I don't want to mention this okay ghost? He has pi"_ Sonic stopped he looked at Ghost. "That's nasty dude!" Ghost took the journal away from Sonic and flipped through some more pages and started to read too.

_"Journal whatever who cares, Kai likes Knux almost as much as she likes me! What kind of sick…_Ghost paused and looked at Kai, _perverted person can like 2 people at the same time? You know what I will answer my own question…a stalker such as…Kai! Pervert!"_

"That wasn't suppose to get out…I mean…he is lying!" All Max could do was laugh.

"What ever!" she said, Kai ignored this comment and read another entry…

_"Journal...Maxie needs to stop! She is such a pain, man she needs to stop thinking she has friends because she doesn't they just feel sorry for her ass, I mean who would want to be friends with a freak, not me and if I actually tell her this she would kick my ass……"_

"Hell yea I would!" Max yelled really pissed off, she took the journal and ran off.

**How do you like it? I like it! Do you like it? I do, so review okay? It would help me a lot if people gave me suggestions just so you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo this is DF using BHE's cpu(sleeping over) anyway i am gonna put charectors that belong to my new friends...**

**First up is Vinny...which belongs to Pryo...Signo which belongs to Signo (duh) oh and last but certainatly not least Rika and Ryeanna belong to Dark Silver Night Mare! **

**i know this is so sudden...we need to celebrate I know! You guys can read my story and then review! What a great celebration(not crazy or weird)**

"Hi Max!" said the green hedgehog. The rabbit did not smile but shoved a journal in his stomach. Rika and Ryeanna stared.

"What's up, Max?" asked Rika.

"Read it." she sat down in a seat in Vinny's house. Vinny did as he was told and opened to the middle page.

_Journal entry # 34,_

_I feel like writing this the twins may be annoying sometimes but they are really hot. But doesnt that stupid green idiot like one of them? He is too stupid to be a hedgehog. I am ashamed to be a hede-wait i am a robot. I feel sorry for the sucker that has to marry that idiot, but then again whoever even likes him are already idiots...and that includes the whore twins._

"What the fuck?" yelled Ryeanna she looked at the sisters.

"That hedge robot thing is going down!" yelled Rika

"Are yall even twins?" asked Vinny. All three girls stared.

"Well at least Shadow said something that's true" Max said, the girls nodded.

"Maybe we should read more..."

_Journal entry..., (it doesnt matter to me anymore)_

_What is up with Rika... is she really falling in love with that loser! That aint right. Vinny's gay i dont care what anyone says. He is gay. If he likes a girl than he is bi. Like i told him earlier...he can go fuck himself and Rika(Pyro...does this sound familiar?) _

"Give this journal to ..."Vinny said, Max gasped

"I cant give this to him...he totally hates me!"

**So short...to ashamed...please review...i am so sad...oh well ...i'll get over it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it has been awhile, but here is the forth chapter I must warn you...this will be the last, however I will probably make this in a series, like i can probably make stories like Amy's Diary and Rouge's lifestyle or Sonic's secrets or something...anyway back to buisness...Max is mine and the rest is SEGA's! Go SEGA!**

Unwillingly Max walked up to the builing called the Chaotix Agency, she had to give the jornal to Espio, she didn't want to but she had to.

Espio saw Max walk into the door and tried to hide his face full of joy, so he frowned.

"Max," he said.

"Espio," she responed. She handed him the journal and started to leave.

"Stay," he instructed as he opened the journal, Vector and Charmy walked over and looked over to his shoulder.

_Journal Entry 134,_

_In the time I have been here I came to relize how dumb Vector really is. How can he run the Chaotix Agency, I honestly think that Charmy could run the show better than he can he is such a -_

Espio shut the book before Charmy or Vector could see the rest but Max saw it, her eyes were wide open. Vector didn't even want to see it anyway he didn't need to, he had enough info right here. Espio opened to a page that talked about Charmy, it is not important so I don't need to right it, because y'all can predict what Shadow would say.

"Hey!" Charmy yelled after he read it.

Espio went to a different page.

_Espio, Espio, Espio the guy is stupid. He can turn invisible but never does stuff like sneak in the girls locker room or touch Max's ass while Sonic is behind to make her think it was Sonic and she slaps him. He doesnt play pranks at all, but we all know he stalks Maxie. We all know he likes her, well except Max, that confuses me sometimes, aren't they suppose to be enemies? And now they like each other, what is that called? Oh yeah, being bitchy!_

"That's it!" Max yelled "I had enough! Most of these entries have to have me in it!"

"That hedgehog is going down!" Vector said.

"Mmmm hmmmm" Max replied, Charmy and Espio just glared in the distance. They walked to Shadow's house, with the rest of the gang, not including Shadow (duh).

"Hey guys." Shadow said as he answered the door. "Have you seen my journal?"

"Sure have." glared Espio as he held it up. Shadow's eyes widened and ran past them all, saying shit first of course. They all chased him as he ran in circles.

**Here is the end though it is kind of stupid...i tried just review.**


End file.
